


铯的魔法续

by Brofungeon



Series: 铯的魔法 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brofungeon/pseuds/Brofungeon





	铯的魔法续

记者和长者在茫茫太虚中飞行了一千年，最终降落在一颗将要熄灭的冰冷的红色恒星上。记者掸去红衣上的仆仆尘色说：“世上所有的铯都来自这里，而这颗星星将会在四十二秒后坍缩。好了，在秒的定义彻底崩坏之前，你还有什么愿望吗？”  
在永恒的生命面前，一千年固然算不上是什么了不起的荣光；但和一个香港人手拉手飞跃直径十万光年的银河系的一千年则另当别论。长者一度自认为是不会向任何东西许愿的无神论者，但如今这句话却不受控制地脱口而出：“没有了我之后的我的祖国，如今你是什么样子呢？”他说，“让我再看你一眼吧！”  
他的愿望立刻就被满足了。顺着记者伸出的手指看去，他毫不费力就看见了他自己来时的那颗星星，并飞快地辨认出了被山与海温柔环绕着的他的祖国。他睁大双眼，看见那片他深深眷恋着的土地上的生物，一半是兔子，一半是两脚羊。  
呐，于是他欣慰地想，看来在我的任期内人们还是过着幸福的生活的！这个国家果然还是没有我不行吗！他的喜悦之情太过外露，记者不禁怜悯地看了他一眼。  
“倒不是因为这个。人们岂不是在偿还你欠下的债务至今呢？”  
长者没有听见这句话。那颗烟雾缭绕的蓝色星星从远方看上去是很小的，于是他也像细察秋毫之纹理一样凑近它去看，只见人们的脑壳之中全都住着一只亮晶晶的粉红海马。记者解说道：“这个就是海马梦。有了这个，人们就只能去当理中客了。原理如下：寄生虫进入人的脑回，让他们都把这样一种思想当作是自己经过思考得出的观点：‘它曾经犯过错不假，但它也确实想办法在改正这些错误啊，它真的已经很努力了，给它一点时间吧！’”  
长者问：“这么想难道不好吗？”“是很好。”记者回答，“但当每个人都这么说的时候，你还是收拾收拾准备登月吧。”  
这样回答的同时，记者意识到再也没有什么能让长者在看过之后涕泪满襟了，只好挥了挥手，表示四十二秒已经消逝。于是这颗铯的星球发出了一声没有声音的巨响，悄无声息地坍缩了。长者和记者顿时被卷入了轰轰烈烈的爆炸中，铯的碎片四处飞散，电子彼此撞击，争相跃出了不存在的电子云轨道，跃迁的间隔变得一片混乱，以此定义的时间也变成了矢量，把他们二人割裂开来。长者以七十二岁以上的高龄，一头扎入了不舍昼夜的时间之河中。  
他慢慢地吐着气，拨开水流逆流而上，于是他看见死者纷纷复活，又飞快地回到那个尚未诞生者的城市，直到未出世者的数目远远超过生者与死者的总和，在拔地而起的座座如云废墟中拥挤地漫游着；他在这条大河中畅游着，最终到达了它雪山上的源头。在那里，他看见大河流下最后一滴让它得以形成的眼泪，随即化为歌声而消失了。此时铯的核外电子结构已被完全破坏，最精准的铯原子钟显示出的计数也成为一派胡言，我们只好眼含热泪将时间从七大基本物理量中剔除。无数的导出量因此像春天的花一样凋零了，过去现在将来三个空间之间的平衡也彻底被打破。与永恒的无限的生前与死后世界相比，人的一生被抹消了所有跌宕起伏可以赋予它的意义，顿时显得这样短暂而贫弱，于是它就和一个微小的测量误差一起被满不在乎地略去了。


End file.
